


Happily

by teric_falls



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Photographs, Tooth-Rottingly Sweet, making memories, the boys go on a roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teric_falls/pseuds/teric_falls
Summary: A little fluff drabble thing that I'm making for gahtheone because they inspired me to write Teric fanfiction and they read my works...Thank you so much for helping me rekindle my writing flame!I used to write a lot, but about a year ago I lost the ability to do so publicly, and I just went back to reading. However, I've started writing again and it's put me in a better space mentally. :D





	Happily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gahtheone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gahtheone/gifts).



It was the perfect day.

Eric and Tom were enjoying their week of vacation by going on a roadtrip. They didn't exactly know their destination, but they knew they'd be stopping on the fourth day and turning back. They weren't scheduled anyway the day after their vacation ended, so they really counted their seven days as eight. It was the second day, and they'd made it to Las Vegas. They wanted to stop when they felt, so they knew it may not get them very far away from LA, but that was okay. They were just enjoying the time together, making it out on their own without others around. 

"Eric, I love you," Tom said as they reached their motel. Eric smiled, and held Tom's hand as he slowly pulled into the parking space. He let go to put the car into park, and kissed Tom gently. They got out of the car, and got their room keys. They walked to their room, which was luckily on the first floor, and put their stuff away.

Eric and Tom walked back out with their room keys, and went back into their car, driving out to find some entertainment. They found a beach, and smiled at each other. They were both wearing shorts and tank tops, the latter of which was quickly stripped in the car as they went running towards the water. They dove in, swimming next to each other. Eric smiled at Tom, and held his hand as he stuck his head back up for air. Tom coughed a little, spitting and sneezing out the salty water that had entered his mouth and nose. Eric laughed, and Tom smiled. Tom ruffled his hand through Eric's curls, shaking water everywhere. They dove back in, and swam for a few more hours before leaving and going back to the car. They looked at each other as they got in the car, and Eric almost blushed.

Tom definitely blushed, though.

"Tom, you're a cutie," Eric said, and Tom smiled wide. Eric chuckled, and began driving back to their motel.

Once Eric and Tom got into their room, they each changed their shorts and put on a t-shirt. Eric flopped down onto the bed, closing his eyes and just laying there. Tom giggled, and snapped a picture of him for Instagram.

_imbostontom: Sleepy boy XD #vacation #roadtrip #teric_

Tom tagged Eric in the picture, and curled up next to him. They slept for a little, waking up when they realized just how hungry they were. They went out to get food, ending up at Chipotle. They ordered their usuals, and sat across from each other, making funny faces to try to get the other to laugh. It typically worked. They finished, and went back to the motel, and fell asleep again, utterly exhausted from their day.

* * *

They woke up the next morning, tangled in each other. Eric smiled softly at Tom, who blushed and smiled back. He nuzzled Eric a little, and Eric simply smiled. He sat up, Tom's head resting on his legs. 

"C'mon Tom, you ready for a fun filled day of adventure?" Eric asked, and Tom sat up. They got dressed, and walked out the motel with all of their things. They turned in their room keys, walked to their car, and began driving to the next destination. However, they stopped when they saw a small breakfast place.

_ericbeckerman: breakfast with this #sleepyboy #vacation #roadtrip #teric_

After their breakfast, they drove, and Tom began to insist that they buy stuffed animals to commemorate their trip. After a few minutes, Eric caved, and they pulled into a gas station. Tom picked out a small pug, and Eric smiled, taking a photo of it.

_ericbeckerman: @imbostontom just haaad to have this stuffed animal #vacation #roadtrip #teric_

* * *

It was the last day. As they were going home, Tom had fallen asleep, and Eric was just quietly chilling as he drove them home. He felt the small box he'd picked up in his pocket, and decided to stop by a beach. Once they arrived, he woke Tom up.

"Hmm? What's up?" Tom asked.

"One last thing," Eric said, smiling. Tom nodded, and they got out of the car.

They walked out to the quiet beach, watching the sunset over the water. Tom leaned against Eric, and Eric put his arm around Tom. Tom kissed Eric's cheek gently, and Eric blushed.

"Tom...I love you more than words can say. But I think I can figure out a different way to express it," Eric said, and Tom looked confused.

Eric got down on one knee, pulling out the small box, Tom gasped, and Eric opened it. Before Eric even said a word, Tom nodded happily, and Eric got back up, hugging Tom tightly. He put the ring on Tom's finger, and they both took a picture of it.

_ericbeckerman: a perfect end to a perfect road trip. #teric_

_imbostontom: it's official. #teric_

 

 

 


End file.
